Revealing the Truth
by moja ganda
Summary: Tsuna doesn't want to go to Italy for the meeting so everyone need to go to Japan but there is only one problem them need to pick up Tsuna to school…Full summary inside. a LITTLE humor I think
1. prologue

Summary: Tsuna doesn't want to go to Italy for the meeting so everyone need to go to Japan but there is only one problem them need to pick up Tsuna to school…Full summary inside.

Summary: Tsuna doesn't want to go to Italy for the meeting / for the ceremony for him to be the official Decimo so the people involve to the ceremony need to go to Japan and pick up the Decimo in the middle of the class.

Moja Ganda: Guys I hope you like this IDEA just came in my head when I am reading so it's based in that story…

Chapter 1 (prologue)

"Tsuna do you want to go to Italy for the ceremony or do you want in Japan?" Reborn asked then he continued, "Well let's have it here in Japan since you're not answering" Reborn finished while looking to Tsuna's sleeping face.

Reborn looked at Tsuna once more before dialing someone's number, **"I am sorry Nono but he doesn't want to go to Italy"** Reborn reported to Vongola Nono.

"_Reborn are you sure so we need to postpone it again that is very disappointing "_Nono replied to Reborn with a sad tone but Reborn just smirked knowing that his plan worked before continuing saying, **"But instead he wants to do it here in Japan and Nono he said that he wants all of the mafia to come here in Japan and picked him up at school along with his classmates and guardian"** Reborn cheered up the Vongola.

_"That's good then. We will just have it next time here in Italy Reborn we will arrive there tomorrow afternoon with the whole mafia that is under our control"_ The Vongola commented not doubting the hit man's words. Then both hung up and Reborn's smirked once again before he too went to dreamland.


	2. bad feeling

Chapter 2

The night passed quickly and it's already morning and Tsuna is already awake but something is wrong. What is it? Oh that's right Reborn is not here to wake him up in short he late for school. Realizing that he was late he quickly went to the washroom and take a bath then going down stairs tripping in the process that's when he saw Reborn drinking his espresso.

"Reborn why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna asks while getting a bread and then putting his shoes on.

"Tsuna I tried but you didn't wake up and by the way someone you know will pick you up to the school gate" Reborn commented in a sweet voice. To sweet for Tsuna's liking and that means TROUBLE.

"What do you mean Reborn that someone will pick me up at school?" Tsuna asked forgetting that he is late and that he will be beaten to death. Reborn smirked before answering, "They will arrive this afternoon so for the meeting that I told you about" Reborn finished then he looked at Tsuna who has a confuse expression in his face.

"What do you mean meeting?" Tsuna asked because as he is concern they didn't discuss anything yesterday not unless-, "Reborn you didn't-"Tsuna started but was cut off by Reborn saying,

"I think you're late already Tsuna" Reborn informed Tsuna. Tsuna was about to speak again but when he take a glace on the clock and saw that it's already 9:00 am he shouted something in his mind, 'OMG I'm is already thirty minutes late'. Surely he is going to be bitten to death by the school's prefect Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna run to school as fast as he can when he remember what had Reborn told him earlier about someone will pick him up to school with that Tsuna immediately became paled.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Tsuna thought before he reaches the gate then his thought was interrupted by a very familiar voice saying, "Herbivore you are late, your uniform is messy, you broke the rules" Hibari announce then Tsuna shouted 'Hiiiiiiiiii' before being beaten to death by Hibari.

-Skip Time-

After the beating Tsuna's day finished rather smoothly but was ruined when he saw a 10 limo parked in the school gate of Namimori and to make the matter worst he saw Dino in one of them and they enters the school.

"Look at that" one of Tsuna's classmate said while pointing at the person who is coming out of the limo he is a tall man he a fedora he is also wearing a black suit and a green chameleon is resting in his fedora. Yes A.K.A. Adult Reborn (Note: Reborn or any of the Arcobaleno can go to their normal self here in my story)

While the man in his fedora is making his way to the principal's office murmurs and chattering can be heard in every room or to be exact in the whole school. While the school is chatting happily Tsuna is having a break down because not only Reborn in here and also Dino 'This is not good' Tsuna thought but was interrupted when Reborn and the principal entered the room making the student and Tsuna stopped what they were doing.

"Everyone please quiet down we have an important announcement that we want to tell that involves the class 2-A" The principal announce making the class quiet and curious at the news but not Tsuna he got a bad feeling about this. When the class quieted down [thanks for the help of Reborn (releasing a deadly aura)] Reborn finally spoke up, "Class 2-A I am happy to tell you that you have been invited to a party hosted by the Vongola." Reborn started. The class was about to cheered but Reborn's deadly aura was released once again making the student shut their mouth, "That is today you don't need to wear a dress because it will only last for a few hours" Reborn finished smirking to his student.

Tsuna paled but regained his composure before shouting, "What do you mean by that Reborn" He shouted forgetting the people in the room bit Reborn being Reborn just smirked before answering, "Exactly what I said" Reborn replied.

-Sorry I cut it….and sorry if it's bad but please REVIEW…..-


	3. question and answer

-Please enjoy the part two-

Chapter 3

Now that leaves the class 2-A confused but before they could utter a word Reborn spoke once again, "Sorry for the interruption as I was saying all of you are going to a party hosted by our tenth boss and-" Reborn didn't finish his sentence because Tsuna interrupted his speech saying,

"_Reborn what do you mean that __**I**__ hosted the party__** I never**__ did such thing"_ but in Italian language making everyone in the room except Reborn and his guardian speechless and shocked at the same time. Before the shocked on everyone's face disappeared Reborn replied in the same language saying_, "Since you are not answering yesterday in you want to have the ceremony do in Japan or Italy I decided it for you and told Nono that you want to have it here in Japan in fact he is already in the mansion waiting for the guest of honor" _Reborn said with smile, an innocent smile translated too It's-Not-My-fault-that you didn't answer-and-don't-you-dare-defy-me. Tsuna gulp.

Before Tsuna can answer back to Reborn he was interrupted by everyone shouting/asking, "Dame Tsuna/Sawada-san when did you learn how to speak different language and how did you know Reborn-san?" they said in union making Tsuna remembered that he is in the classroom with his classmate and not his room.

Tsuna didn't get a chance to explain his self because a hot blonde (making the girls fall in love all over again) enters the class with the disciplinary comity chairman (Hibari is okay as long as he gets to fight Dino and the baby). The blonde went to Tsuna's side and whispered something and after that the brute's facial expression suddenly changes, Tsuna's face became stotic, mature, and his aura surprisingly chance or in short he is in his boss mode.

Tsuna moved to the window and same as his classmate they look down and there in the middle of the 10 limo is another limo but this time it's white instead of black. Every student in class 2-A started yet another shocked and other get dizzy but Tsuna remained emotionless which shock the students and teacher the most (Classmate, "Is that really Damn-Tsuna) but before they could utter a word Reborn spoke again, "If you have any questions that will be answered by the 10th boss of Vongola after we arrived at his manor" Reborn explained/started after reading everyone's minds of course then he continued, "Go formed a straight line and walked down to the main entrance the door will be opened to you" Reborn finished. Everyone nodded before forming a line quietly (why? Because Hibari Kyouya is there….XD).

When they've reached the front school the door in the limo opened revealing the other guardian that is not in the school. Chrome and Lambo are bored and somewhat happy for their boss which make Tsuna feel more uneasy while Mukuro is smirking while approaching Hibari Kyouya (which make the students shiver).

"Kufufufu, Kyouya are you coming with us" Mukuro asked with a singsong voice but still smirking and without a warning Hibari attacked Mukuro (We all know why).

"Oya oya I didn't even do anything Kyou-kun" Mukuro stated while blocking Hibari's attach (again the students are shocked). Tsuna sign while making his way to his guardian but was stop by the student named Osamu saying, "Damn-Tsuna what are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" he asked and all the occupants in the school (yes even the people in the school's building).

There's a seconds of silence before Tsuna faced the crown and smiled brightly) making everyone blushed) saying, "I'll be fine" then his back to his emotionless face again saying in a deadly voice, "Mukuro, Kyouya stop or **ELSE**" making EVERYONE shivers in fear yes including Reborn and making the two guardian to stop on what they were doing.

-to be continue

_**Reaction and what they feel about Tsuna,**_

_**Guardians: shivers in fear/respect/adoration**_

_**Reborn: shivers/respect/adoration/proud/amused**_

_**Dino and his men: proud/scared/respect/amused**_

_**Student and teachers: shocked/scared**_

-Please review and tell me what do you think-

Readers,

-I am sorry that this is short. Its short cause I don't really have much time to think because homework and project and tests at school and I am a little sick so yeah any ways PLEASE REVIEW–

Loving you,

Moja Ganda,


	4. surprise, shocked, scared

Chapter 4

As Tsuna saw everyone was quiet specially his guardians. He faced his classmates again, smiling in the process saying, "I told you" he said making all the students and teachers gasped in shock. Who would have thought that the demon of Namimori is scared of dame-Tsuna? When they thought of that, some chuckled some were shocked some were now scared of Sawada Tsunayoshi. To stop everyone from staring at dame-Tsuna Reborn spoke, "Okay everyone get to the limo so that we can go and meet the boss" he said while walking to the white limo that the other guardians came out earlier.

Everyone obeyed Reborn, so they are now walking to go to the line of black limo that was waiting for them but something caught their attention. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi. How? Why? Because Tsuna is walking while talking with the others (guardians) to go to the white limo that the others came out earlier (Hayato and Yamamoto is with him but they didn't notice them only Tsuna) why would Sawada go with the others (Guardian) to the white limo instead of the black limos with his classmate. Kyushu Minami can't take it anymore asked Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna why are you with them instead of us your classmate?" she asked while pointing to the guardians though the curiosity in her voice is visible. Everyone stopped and looked at Tsuna waiting for him to answer but the only reply was silence. Minami getting piss repeated the question but this time she shouts it, "Why are you with them instead of us dame-Tsuna?" everyone looked at Minami surprised. This is the first time she shouts at someone but not to Gokudera Hayato that way of talking to his boss is a proof of disobedience and disrespect. Hayato was about to warn the girl but was bitten to it by Hibari Kyouya saying, "Herbivore" in a low and deadly voice. Everyone shudder specially Minami because she knows that Hibari is talking to her so she quickly shut her mouth and didn't question Tsuna any further.

Everyone was one by one getting to their limos but was stopped when they heard Tsuna saying, "You will find soon enough" he answered the question that is on everyone's mind which made the student more confuse but has no choice but to wait. Everyone was on their respected limos but the topic about Tsuna still hasn't s died down.

-Skip Vongola Mansion in Japan-

Everyone arrived at the mansion and had no choice but to be amazed of the mansion that they will be staying for the next couple of hours. When they to the dining hall they saw every made and butlers looking happy and all of them said in union, "Good afternoon Vongola Decimo and his guardians" which made them confuse who the heck is Decimo and his guardians? But they quickly got their answer when someone spoke in a very mannered way saying, "Good afternoon to you all" everyone searched the mansion to find the source of the voice and they found a hot and gorgeous guys that was coming in their way but then they quickly recognized the guy in the middle. Someone voiced their thought, which is Mia Kurosawa saying in a shocked and a shout voice saying, "Dame-Tsuna"

No more than a second you can see her terrified with a gun pointed at her, "Decimo is not DAME"

That is all that I can give to you

Please Review

AND TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD

AND THANK YOU FOR THE RERVIEW THAT I AM RECEIVING

LOVING YOU,

MOJA GANDA


	5. protective

Chapter 5

As Mia and everyone else looked at the person who pointed the gun to Mia with scared and a surprise expression, though disbelief and confusion are the words that can best describe their feeling same as the guardian but they (guardian)are also amuse at the moment that you can clearly see or read it in their faces. They would have never thought that, **Yamamoto Takeshi will point a gun to someone (1)**? Yes you read it right Yamamoto Takeshi point a gun to someone out of anger of course. I know that you can't believe that had you just read but its true he pointed a gun to someone; he is just controlling his anger after all (because of some people).

After maybe a minute of silence Hibari spoke, "Wao" was all he said.

"Remarkable" Added Hayato, Mukuro smirked and the rest of the guardians nodded in understanding of the reason why Yamamoto gets angry.

"I-I am sorry" Mia stuttered while looking at Yamamoto's angry face that quickly changed to a happy go lucky one after her apology.

"Good" he said then looking at Tsuna he asked, "Shall we go then?" when he received a blank stare at the brute he switched his gazed to his co-guardian before asking, "What do you think guys?" who quickly nodded their head, and so Tsuna and the gang left but not before stopping half way. Tsuna faced their stunned classmate then smiling he said, "I am sorry for Yamamoto's behavior" he said bowing his head then continued walking to their destination followed by the guardians but not before Gokudera saying how his Judaime need to bow to a low life creature such as his classmate of course.

_-Student's POV-_

The students can't process what just happened or rather they can't believe it. Yamamoto Takeshi the happy go lucky captain of the baseball club_** pointed**_ a gun at someone and it's a girl for God's sake! 'Is the world ending and is he going crazy' was the students are thinking on their heads, they are quickly interrupted by Reborn saying, "Follow the maid and butlers. They will assist and give what you want as long as you are in the care of the Vongola" he finished walking in the same direction to where Tsuna and his guardians went to leaving the students with so many question in their heads that screams for answers.

But one thing is certain for our Namimori student will NEVER anger Yamamoto Takeshi again because even a kind person can be a devil sometimes.

_-End of students POV-_

As everyone moved to the guest room. The room shouts luxury and elegancy, it has many expensive vases all over the room the chairs and tables are made of finest woods the floor is clean you can even see your reflection in it though they didn't know that what they saw are just one out of one hundred possession of the Vongola.

**-Tsuna's office-**

Why did you do that?" Tsuna screamed at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just smiled at his boss before replying, "They insulted you" he said with a low and serious tone. Before Tsuna can speak again Hibari spoke, "I shall bite them to death for doing that" He added bringing out his tonfa in the process.

"I'll blow the up" was what Gokudera said.

"Make their nightmare come true" was Mukuro's

"Burn them" was Lambo's

"EXTEMLY punished them" was Ryohei's.

Tsuna just sign he can't really win against his guardians can he and as if reading Tsuna's mind Yamamoto said, "See Tsuna?" Tsuna just nodded.

**-Guest room-**

After arriving at the guest room the student asked many student asked question to the maids and butlers and get the answers but not about Yamamoto (Tsuna and Gokudera)of course after all Yamamoto is just a guess in the Vongola mansion. OHH how wrong they were at that.

Nezu-sensei seeing or rather noticing that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are not in the guess room asked the head butlers a question, "Do you know where is Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera?" he asked the butler shook his head (liar)

After about 1 hour of waiting students, and the people working in the house notice a white limo parked in the entrance off the Vongola mansion. Everyone waited for the person to get out of the limo, first the legs then half of the body then after that he is already standing. Everyone looked at the person with wide eye its Emma Conzato (is that right?) in flesh.

(A.N. Emma didn't go to school because of this. they informed everyone early except Tsuna and his guardians)

-**Emma's POV-**

As I stepped outside of my white limo I sense that somewhere in the mansion, someone is staring at me as if they so me the first time so I looked everywhere and so I saw Tsuna's (my) classmate in Namimori school, 'That make sense' I said to myself though you can see a smirk pasted on my face, after all this is the first time they saw me in this outfit a complete mafia boss. I just ignored them and continue walking to the mansion with a sure steps not tripping and a confident face and my aura shows that I have authority over the place

**-End of Emma's POV-**

Everyone looked at Emma with wide eyes, first Yamamoto then Emma. Who's next? How many surprises does the Vongola mansion can give us (students)? Surely nothing right?

let's see about that...

-**Tsuna's room-**

Tsuna is alone in he's room preparing for the ceremony. He is wearing cloths that are the exact opposite of what is Giotto or also known as Vongola Primo used to wear (Tsuna-white, Black- Giotto). He looked at the clock and sign before saying, "no escape then the only thing that I can do is have fun" He said with a smirked then walked toward his destination.

**I just made Yamamoto angry and hold a gun so that its more interesting but he originally holds a sword (everyone knows that)**

**-THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR I AM SO HAPPY-**

Moja: Done at last THANK YOU for REVIEWING and COMMENTING to my story I appreciate it….and the story is done…

Tsuna: What are you saying Moja-san the story is just starting *smirk*

Moja: What do you mean? *CONFUSE*

Tsuna: You will find out soon *smile then turned into a smirked*

Moja: Please REVIEW for you to find out *BOW*

P.S. guys I need at least 15-20 reviews to update...LOL please REVIEW


	6. author's note

4 the readers to read

I have 4 things to say that is a very important that the readers needed to know,

I am so sorry for saying that I need 15-20 review before updating again. It is not my intention to upset or threaten the readers in any way I just want to k now what you think of the story *BOW*

Thank you for correcting me about Enma Cozato.

I might not update until November 5th, 2012 because of school and personal reason/problems

You don't need to review if you don't want to.


	7. danger?

Dear Readers,

I am sorry if the update is late the personal problem that I talked about last time was just solve and unfortunately I can't find my data for chapter 6 so I need to re-write it. By the way the story is short sorryL. Please enjoy the story J and review if YOU WANT (not trying to force anyone)J.

Loving you,

Moja Ganda

Chapter 6

Every student and the co workers (Mafia and not) of the Vongola are now sitting, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Everyone is of course exited specially the student and Nezu because this is their first time in the Vongola manor and probably the last.

In about 15 minute they waited then someone went to the centre of the room with a microphone then he said, "Please welcome Vongola Nono, Timoteo-sama" he said in a loud voice. As a cue Timoteo stood up and went to the centre of the stage and said, "Everyone thank you for coming here in the ceremony for my grandson. Please enjoy this evening" he said then everyone also went until it's time for the last person, " I thought him everything he knows in the mafia world and now that he will take over the position of the 10th generation of the Vongola family the only thing that I can do is be proud of him" Reborn said. While this happen unknown to them an enemy is invading the Vongola mansion with one goal kill the Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Unknown POV

As we enter the Vongola mansion no one notice our group and intention to kill the next heir of Vongola named Sawada Tsunayoshi. I as a boss immediately notice a bunch of students sitting in the front right side of Vongola Nono. Of course I was surprise. Why would a bunch of student attend a holly ceremony for the Vongola? They are nothing more than a pest or what we call civilians. I smirked as a plan occurred on my head and I quickly signaled my men to come closer for the plan to kill the Decimo star.

After a good 5 minutes they went to the seats that I assign to them as well to the seat that I assign to myself next to the old man that seems to be the teacher of the students.

"Vongola Decimo I will kill you" I said to myself

Tsuna's POV

I was walking down the stairs when I suddenly feel uneasy about the event that was **forced** to be held without consent. I sign and continue my way to the hall that the ceremony will be held.

I reached my destination in less than 5 minutes then my phone rang. "Hello" I said in Italian even though I am in Japan right now. The only response that I got is an evil laugh that came from the obvious, my devil of a tutor Reborn. "What do you want?" I asked. "Are you ready to have fun Dame-Tsuna?" He asked ignoring my question. I let myself smirked before answering in a sadistic way that I somehow get from him, "Yes" then we both hung up at the same time. As if on cue the announced, "Please welcome Vongola Decimo" then the double door opened to my audience.

As I walked to the center of the hall many applause was heard but my classmate is doing something different from the others they are looking at me in disbelief, shocked and ready to faint any moment.

End of Tsuna's POV

Student's POV

"Please welcome Vongola Decimo" when the announcer said that the double door opened and we all saw Dame-Tsuna or Sawada Tsunayoshi walking with such manners like how Enma moved earlier no not even close to how Enma moved he has more charisma, composure and more mannered than Enma not that we are comparing the two supposed-to-be-loser. We looked at him shocked, disbelief; some wants to faint but didn't dare to do so. Then it all came down to us the meaning of his words, the way he speak, and the reason why Yamamoto Takeshi gets angry at the first place that made us pee our pants. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more powerful than we saw him to be than what he looks and act.

Dame-Tsuna stopped in the middle of the room, got the mike and said, "Thank you for coming here in the Vongola mansion and attending my inheritance ceremony. In the bottom of my heart I really am thanking you all" he said with confidence and once again a loud applause was heard in the Vongola mansion. A few minutes of silence after the speech of the Decimo then suddenly someone spoke beside Nezu-Sensei saying, "Well, well, well Vongola Decimo it is nice to meet you at last" the stranger said turning serious he continued, "I am going to destroy you" He finished.

End of Student's POV

3rd person's POV

After the man declared that feared was visible in Nezu, and the students face end everyone else looked amused at the man's bravery. The man getting confused spoke no shouted, "What are you smiling at Vongola?" He question then looking at the Decimo he said, "What will you do now Decimo?" He asked while he points a gun at Nezu. In that action some student are looking terrified then that stopped when they heard a laugh, an evil's laugh. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and they saw Tsuna.

"It has begun" Reborn said a smirked appearing on his face, Nono and his guardians as well as Tsuna's guardian just smirked while nodding. Everyone looked confused but before they could utter a word Reborn continued, "Just watch and learn. You'll see what I thought Tsuna for the past 2 years"

-VONGOLA FAMILY-


	8. advise

Chapter 7

After Reborn said those words they quickly process it in their brains but in the middle of it they heard Tsuna spoke "Who are you?" Tsuna asked with his cold voice. Everyone looked at Tsuna and they saw a cold hearted guy that is totally different to the Tsuna that they all knew. The way he looks so cold, so emotionless. The way he spoke so heartless, so unconcern.

The guy in question flinches when he heard the voice of the Decimo but answer the question that is given to him otherwise, "My name is Antonio Montano the Ottavo (Eight) boss of the Montano _Familigia_." He said a little shaken when he looked at the piercing eyes of the said boss.

Tsuna smirked with the reply that is given to him by now identified Montano Ottavo then he said, "Are you really that stupid attacking me in my inheritance ceremony?"Tsuna asked then he continued not waiting for a reply. "It does not matter I am going to make you suffer. That's what my tutor thought me. Ohh I still remember what he said to me? He said 'Do not hesitate to make your enemy suffer' isn't that a nice advice?" Tsuna asked still looking cold and heartless.

Everyone shudder in the tone but not Reborn. He looked at his student and said, "That is not what I said Decimo (for formalities and all)" with a smirked present on his lips. Everyone looked at him demanding an explanation so he continued, "that is part of it but not all-" He looked at Tsuna once again but Tsuna remain the same so he continued, "what I said is , 'Become sadist when you encounter an enemy. Don't hesitate and make your enemy suffer but at the same time of course have fun' Isn't that what I said Decimo?" everyone's eyes widened not believing what Reborn had said but Tsuna only nodded and make his way toward his guardians with a smile planted on his lips.

"Now sensei I want to asked you something" Tsuna stated looking at Reborn. He was now sitting at a chair that is given to him by Gokudera. Reborn looked at his student, "You already did. But what is it?" Tsuna chuckled and answered, "Indeed I did so but the real question sensei is can I use props for the play?" Reborn let out an evil laugh while moving his way to a chair, sit on it and answer but we all know what it is, "yes"

With that permission Tsuna smile a sadistic smile. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the prefect, "Kyouya can I make a request?" every student in the room looked at him as if he was insane but was shocked beyond beliefs when the prefect nodded his head. Tsuna continues, "Get Nezu-sensei from my prey/ toy ne?"

Kyouya did as he was told and got the teacher before anyone can even blink, "Very good Kyouya. Now Montano Ottavo let game begins" He stated with a smile on his face. He looked at Reborn once more before continuing, "Ne sensei?" Reborn can only chuckled

I know it's short. But what can I do? That's the best I can do and I just wanted to update because it's been so long. Please review _if _**you **want THAT IS OPTIONAL SO THAT I WON'T OFFEND ANYONE but if you can review that would be much appreciated.

-Moja Ganda-


	9. jus having fun END

Chapter 8

Nezu is scared. That is a fact, and even the students are scared but at the same time they are having their jaws dropped in the floor. How the HECK did dame-Tsuna made the demon of Namimori let him call him his first name let alone obey Tsuna's order, but the most shocking thing is that how did Tsuna know Reborn and talked to him as if they know each other for the longest of time. While Nezu-sensei and the rest of the class are still wondering about many things.

The play had already started.

"Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera finish the right side" Tsuna commanded in his so-called- heartless-tone. The three nodded and moved to finish the order that is given to them by the Decimo then Tsuna looked at Reborn and said, "Would you do me the honor Reborn" Reborn smirked then he moved in the left and within 3 seconds the men o the Montano familia in the left side are lying on the floor breathing heavily.

"Oh so we have a chance to see how the 10 generation handles problems concerning **business**" said the storm guardian of the ninth while chuckling.

"Tsunayoshi just remember that you can't send your teacher and classmates in the mental hospital it's too risky" said the ninth. Tsuna looked at the ninth then pout, "eh that's not fair. How would I enjoy the game?" Tsuna said while pouting. The mafia and non-mafia looked at Tsuna in disbelief and some of them are thing of something like, "He is a sadist" or "I thought the Decimo is nice?"

"Ninth that's no fun" stated Chrome in a sadistic way that would make Mukuro proud of her. Everyone looked at Chrome in shocked what happen to the sweat and shy Chrome? Nezu and his students thought (They recover when Chrome spoke). The ninth was about to answer when suddenly they heard Reborn chuckled and said, "That's it Tsuna but you need to be more sadist be a devil if you need to" everyone looked at Reborn then at Tsuna. What they saw is beyond comparison.

Tsuna is his dying will, wearing his gloves looking at the Montano Ottavo with hatred. He ran to the Montano boss in full speed and then a rope surprisingly appeared in his left hand then before anyone knew what happen the boss is already tied in a chair that Nezu seats on earlier.

"Lambo do it" Tsuna commanded and the youngest/lightning guardian moved to Antonio and asked a simple question, "Who send you?" the man stayed quite Lambo getting impatient gave Antonio a UNHURT shot of lightning. Antonio cried out of pain.

Tsuna repeated the question of Lambo but with much more venom; who send you?" but Antonio did the same he just stay quite lie what he did when Lambo asked him that question.

"I don't want to do this but you left me with no choice. You wish for this to happen then I shall deliver the death penalty upon you" Tsuna said looking at Antonio with a very sad smile. He position his self to do the X-Burner

"Wait, wait Decimo I-I will confess to you now so pl-please spare me" Antonio said with pleading eyes.

"Who send you then speak before I change my mind" Tsuna said with an authoritative voice. The Montano ottavo shivers but answer the question, "Its Reborn Decimo" when Tsuna heard this he looked at Reborn and said, "Explain yourself Arcobaleno Reborn" Everyone looked at Tsuna surprise of how he talked to the greatest hit man but Reborn just chuckled amusingly and said, "Just having fun Decimo just having fun" everyone fell in the floor anime style.

After the ceremony let's just say that the student of Namimori adored and respect Tsuna now fearing that if they ever anger him they would die in an instant

Moja: At last it's done

Reborn: I love what you did in the end

Moja: Arigatou Reborn it's all because of you that I finished the story *Hug Reborn*

Reborn: I am the greatest person after all

Tsuna: Why do you need to end it that way Moja-san?

Moja: Tsu-chan that truth is I asked my mom how it would end and she said that I should end it by making others respect you

Tsuna and Reborn: She does not own KHR but review so that she will be happy and make more story

Moja: PLEASE REVIEW AND I WISH YOU ENJOYY THE STORY


End file.
